<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you ask me if I love you I‘d lie (agree) by Regina_di_Mulini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108205">If you ask me if I love you I‘d lie (agree)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_di_Mulini/pseuds/Regina_di_Mulini'>Regina_di_Mulini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, F/M, Fluff, Lena/ Nikolaj baby, Long Lasting Relationship, True Love, hidden marriage, last day on set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_di_Mulini/pseuds/Regina_di_Mulini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is really hard to control your feelings for your partner in a long lasting secret marriage...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolaj Coster-Waldau/Lena Headey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you ask me if I love you I‘d lie (agree)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock rang loudly, to point out the end of the silence, and showed no mercy to the couple who were cuddling peacefully on the double bed which was standing in the room.</p><p>Alone when you look at the couple, you noticed that they certainly would not want to wake up from the dream not to think about, that one of them would voluntarily release the hug which they were sharing.</p><p>

 Finally, the man tiredly reached over the woman lying in his arms and put out the disturbing alarm. He was just about to calmly sink into the wide pillow when he caught a glimpse of the watch and noticed that her lunch break was almost over.</p><p> "Wake up Love!" Nikolaj Coster Waldau whispered with a soft voice to his colleague and wife Lena Headey to make them aware that the time to relax was almost over.</p><p>To make her wake up even sweeter, he gently stroked her hair and finally leaned down to her with slow movements to peak a gentle kiss on her lips, which she immediately returned with love  and closed her just opened eyes again relaxed.</p><p>Despite the drawn light curtains, the sun shone warming in Nikolaj's tastefully furnished modern hotel room, where Lena, in the form of valuables, robe or shoes as well as make-up utensils, as she didn't need them at the moment and anyway spent most of her time in his room around Nikolaj to be clearly visible had left her handwriting in the animation of the room. </p><p>The pretty woman, slightly grumbling a little disoriented, lifted her head slightly from her husband's naked breast after half an eternity and opened her eyes unwieldily and unwillingly. </p><p>"I wish we could stay like this forever. Only the two of us ... And our love! No job, no fans or paparazzi ... Only the two of us! Mr. and Mrs. Coster-Waldau." Lena suddenly whispered with love and snuggled her head back to Nikolaj's chest, tenderly wrapping her arms around him while gently lifting her right hand and gripping Nikolajs, so that ultimately not only her hands intertwined tenderly but also her wedding rings touched.</p><p>"A wonderful thought!" he agreed with her and sank into the mattress again before he lifted his upper body back slightly and moved his wife with it. </p><p>" Up with you Mrs. Coster-Waldau. The stilists are waiting for us!" the danish man teased the american woman with a slight grin as she grumbled unwillingly and dissatisfied and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before he helped her to sit up, slowly loosening his arm that he had put around her waist, so that Lena finally crossed the small room to put on her shoes before throwing a "See you later darling!" in the room and disappearing from the door, since they both agreed that under no circumstances would they want to draw attention to themselves and their relationship.</p><p>Because of this, the pretty woman hurried to get to her room, so that she finally got there with hasty long steps and somehow out of breath, put her rings in the velvet box and then immediately continued her way to the set.</p><p>The sky was cloudless and the sun was shining down on the adult woman, which is why she didn't need a jacket and they weren't far from the location anyway. </p><p>As soon as she got to her locker room, a small, loving smile spread over the face of the adult woman and one of her hands automatically moved to her flat stomach so that she was able stroke it.</p><p>It was not clear to her that she actually had a small baby and thanks to god, hardly had to deal with morning sickness and mood swings, which was also the main reason why Nikolaj still didn't know about their little miracle which grew up in her. Of course, they had decided together that they wanted to start a family at the end of the last season of the HBO series after a long 4 years in which they were consistently busy with the full schedule of the film bussiness. </p><p>"I already love you little one! To the moon and back!! And your dad, although he doesn't know anything about you yet ... He loves you too! He'll be overjoyed when he will knew, that you're there!" she whispered to her stomach and gently stroked her tummy with her thump, while her gaze turned into a very loving and maternal caring one and her heart suddenly filled with irrepressible joy and love as well as caring for her which showed her again how much she already loved her little unborn baby. </p><p>"Earth to Mrs. Headey ..." suddenly came a voice from nowhere and since the actress was just in thoughts, and had not even expected her old surname, she did not react at all. "Lena .... Hello where were you with your thoughts right now?" suddenly the voice came to Lena's ear again so that the woman could assign it to her stylist and let the brunette startle from her thoughts.</p><p>"Nothing ... it's ... nothing Fiona" she tried to confirm her statement and immediately took her hand off her stomach when she realized that she was still stroking it. Damn ... She really had to be careful! Especially when the dizziness and morning sickness would begin.</p><p>As long as Nikolaj didn't know, no one was allowed to know. Besides that, hardly anyone knew about their relationship. The exception was her parents, siblings and closest friends. But all of them had sworn silent and tolerated their happy relationship.</p><p> "Do you want to take root Lena? ... Hey what's been going on with you lately?" came the almost worried voice that finally caused Lena Headey to move and to enter the room.</p><p>"Fiona it's all right ... Really!" She tried to pull her thoughts and feelings out of the topic. She was lucky that the woman, who was about the same age, simply accepted this and went to work.</p><p> Without words and with a awakening silence, since Lena was just not in the mood to speak, she and Fiona transformed her again into her character Cersei Lannister, who did not match the true character traits of the otherwise warm-hearted, friendly woman and exactly that were the facts Lena was so excited about her figure. The mixture of merciless ruler and loving mother who happened to love her twin brother, but didn't care much about her volk.</p><p> Lena would almost have been completely lost in her thoughts if someone hadn't opend the door unexpectly  and entered the room without making herself recognizable, not even realizing who it was, since Fiona had also 'disappeared' in the next room without them Actress realized this.</p><p>Only when soft, warm, familiar hands lay on her eyes and whispered in her ear in a voice full of love she know that it was Nikolaj. Relaxed, she sank back into the armchair and laid the hairpins with which she was supposed to fix her wig at the dressing table, before she lifted one of her hands back and held him, but asked him to continue stroking her back. </p><p>"Wait I'll do this ..." he smiled when he saw her loose needles in front of her and took them in his hand before carefully using them to fasten her wig.</p><p>"Nico ... What if someone sees us together Like that..." she asked carefully and was about to move away when she saw Fiona in the corner of her eye, who was almost petrified at the couple.</p><p>"You two don't have to hide anymore! I've heard and seen everything important!" she immediately turned on the couple with an almost warm smile and approached the closely nestled people who were looking at them in shock. "It is not a crime, you know Lena! Everyone understands that you are craving for a functioning and lasting relationship and want to start a family with your partner! I won't say anything or spill the news to the others but you really don't need to hide! "She said to Lena Headey and Nikolaj Coster - Waldau and cleared the make-up utensils together which was no longer needed. </p><p>Now it was up to the two performers in front of her to put in a top performance.</p><p>"Darling ... let's go to the set! They were definitely waiting for us!" suddenly threw in Nikolaj Coster - Waldau and took his wife gently by the hand, so that they went to the film location in harmony and hand in hand. "Let's go! Imagine ... The last scene we're shooting! Game of Thrones is over." Nikolaj murmured softly, giving her a gentle kiss and pulling his wife closer to him, forcing Lena Headey to lay her head on his chest without realizing it and leaning slightly against him.</p><p>

p&gt;"The last scene! Insanity ... Then this commitment is over!" she had to admit with a caring smile, but broke away from her husband and walked next to Nikolaj without physical contact, since they had already reached the others and they didn’t want to cause a stir.</p><p> " Are you Ready... Lena, Nikolaj ?? Consider you had to put emotions in the scene even when she is not real live! You have to show that you are afraid for your life, but also recognize the fact that you are inevitably doomed to death and can no longer escape it.” the director instilled in his actors and quickly gave them the last tips, so that Lena and Nikolaj nodded into the right position and took their hands.</p><p>" And action! "came the command the couple had been waiting for, so that they switched off their own feelings and became fully involved in their role.</p><p> Almost a bit too tight, Nikolaj gripped the wonderful woman's arm by his side and pulled her with a 'Here along 'running through the' crypt 'of Kings Landing, noticing how she was panting to catching up with him, and was now on one level with him. </p><p>Lena pressed her husbands hand tight for help and protection, which he gave her immedeatly. </p><p>She looked up at Nikolaj with a frightened look, and she didn't know why she suddenly overcame the panic she was maby dying, but at the moment she was helping her to bring this scene onto the screen in an even more perfect and touching way Both had now arrived in the middle of the large room, where theoretically a path should open up, but this was not the case because of stones already spilled the exit and took dem the chance to survive.</p><p>Nikolaj had already let go of her hand and was now looking for another exit. </p><p>The woman's eyes widened with disbelief and fear every second until they were fully open, burning as hell. </p><p>Still, she didn't dare to blink and continued to stare straight at the camera, eyes wide with shock.</p><p>"I want our baby to live!" Lena heard how the learned words with a trembling but almost desperately determined voice over her lips and suddenly felt that she was physically  in the situation she just played, begging Nikolaj to help her and her baby , since she and her little unborn were actually in danger and were about to be buried under a collapsing building. </p><p>Desperate as she was, Nikolaj turned to her, but was still leaning on the rubble in front of him, which prevented them from getting out of the building before he straightened up slightly. "I want our baby to live!" she repeated her statement emphatically, as if her partner had not understood it, and was now on the verge of despair, even though she repeated it with a calm voice. </p><p>Suddenly her posture changed and she began to pace restlessly on the dusty floor, as if this brought the solution to the hopeless problem.

 "I want our baby to live! Jamie ... don't let me die! Not like that ... please !!" she was now close to tears and noticed how her voice was first choked with tears, then breathed and finally faded completely, so that in the end she merely hugging her husband with a trembling, tired body and enjoyed his presence, which made her calm a little again by the sudden hug that Nikolaj gave her.</p><p>Lena Headey had to breathe deeply and tremulously before she continued to follow the course of the collapsing building and repeatedly emphasized in a desperate voice that the most important thing about her life was the small innocent live that she carries under her heart as Cersei.</p><p> She didn't really want to incorporate her own feelings into the acting right from the start, and yet she couldn't prevent her brain from finding certain parallels and immediately incorporating them into her acting. "Cersei ... Hey ... Look at me ..." Nikolaj wanted to get the full attention of his wife and stroked her cheek lightly, but noticed that her thoughts and feelings were somewhere else.</p><p> "Not like that ... I don't want to die like this!" Lena now sobbed without inhibitions and noticed that the small but fine line between acting and reality had long been crossed and that she was getting too much into the scene, which was also the main reason why they simply did not listen to Nikolaj. </p><p> "Now ... look at me!" Nikolaj shouted improvisationally at his beloved, since he knew Lena and that he would never have gotten her attention otherwise. Startled, the pretty brunette woman looked up and looked into the deep brown eyes of her partner, who eyed her in love, "We are all that matters!" he breathed gently into her ear and only held his wife tighter,  caressing her trembling body, while she hugged him in search of his arms. </p><p>Trusting and seeking help, Lena now also bedded her head to his chest and closed her eyes, waiting for the scene to be broken off now.</p><p> "Cut!" the director called and slammed the flap to make the cut official, so that Lena and Nikolaj moved again. For some reason, Lena was still trembling. By then she noticed how much the acting had required of her already too emotional body because the pregnancy. </p><p>"Lena ... For God's sake, please speak! You are pale as a wall painted too white!" Nikolaj now spoke to his wife, who was already completely  for no reason during the scene, but who, despite everything, had mastered it professionally. </p><p>Both delivered a terrific performance and yet it did not have the positive effect on the actress that she should have. "I ... I got too much into the situation. I thought .... I thought ..." she breathed and tears of relief suddenly ran down her cheek as she continued to look him in the eye and got lost in it while enjoying his hands stroking her cheek."I ... I thought it was reality! That we were actually locked up and that ... That ... Our baby didn't survive the misfortune! " She was still trembling, revealing to her husband the joyful change in their life to come, while she slowly took his hand and carefully placed it with hers on her flat stomach, in which her child grew up.</p><p> "Darling ... Is that. ... Is that really true? We are going to be parents? " exclaimed Nikolaj in disbelief, with a big smile, and lifted the American into his arms with a swing, while he partly overwhelmed his wife and looked at him speechlessly.</p><p> "Nico ... Heaven let me down!" Lena squeaked in surprise and half laughing, although Lena was infected by Nikolaj's euphoria and joy, she waited for her husband's reaction. </p><p>"You make me the happiest person in the world! I love you!" Breathed Nikolaj, delighted and with shining eyes, because he still could not really believe that he actually became a father. With the woman he loved more than his life. </p><p>Suddenly the excessive friends attacked him but also the love for his little unborn and his wonderful wife, so that he could no longer hold back his feelings despite the people around them and whirled his beloved one around and finally put his lips lovingly but slightly demanding over hers .</p><p> "Nico ... careful ... think of our little one!" she already mumbled willingly and with closed eyes in the kiss, which she returned just as he did, letting herself go completely and trusting him to take care of her unborn child.</p><p>"Of course! Let yourself fall darling. I'll take care of you!" He breathed gently and changed her position a little, so that she now lay protected in Nikolaj's arms in the bridal style. </p><p>The kiss was not interrupted because of this, with the actress wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and lightly stroking his hair.</p><p> It only counted both of them ... their love for each other and for their child, which made everything else around them unimportant.</p><p> "Nikolaj, Lena .... That was a great achievement! ... Oh ... I mean I didn't want to ..." The words stuck in the director's throat as he looked at the kissing couple through his voice attention was drawn to him and now separated from each other with a bright red head, as well as looking into the faces of the cast and the crew, who did not know for seconds how they reacted but then burst into applause and the couple began to congratulate them.</p><p> Lena's and Nikolai's confirmation that they were together was lost in the clapping, but it wasn't really important anymore. Lena hugged her colleagues with relief and was glad that she no longer had to hide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>